The Truth
by danascully1988
Summary: not quite sure but Im sure it goes along the lines of they M& think they've gotten away with it...


Ok so I had problems posting this first time round.. I took if from facebook here I had posted it to my very secret group and it appears to have taken ALL of facebooks information as well.. so ive been though it all deleting the bits causing the issues. Also ive tried to break this down a lottle so the paragraphs are not suck a clusterfuck LOL because really I have no idea what I was up to when I wrote this in 2011! but i've not editid any of the text. Although its not 100% refined it still what I wrote and I don't want to ruin that. If you spot anything please let me know! 

23rd December 1:44pm

A.D. Skinner's Office

Mulder and Scully sit while Skinner goes over their latest report, glancing over the files occasionally. Wondering what he is thinking Mulder pipes up.

"Sir, Is everything ok with the report?"

Closing the file he replies "Yes, Mulder, surprisingly everything seems in order, case Closed, good job Agent's" Scully looks at Mulder who has a smirk on his face.

" Mulder, Scully, I hope you have a nice Christmas, and I will see you after your holiday's".

"Thank you sir, I hope you have a nice Christmas too" agent Scully replied, noting mulder still had a smirk on his face,

"yes sir, I'm sure we will" mulder stated just as Skinner opened his mouth to speak

"well then, your dismissed" he said smiling.

The two agent's stood up and walked towards the door, Mulder still had the more ridiculous smile on his face as the exited from his office and headed to the basement.

Once there Scully sat at her desk, Mulder at his, lounging back on his chair with his feet on the desk and his eye's shut,

"what's the stupid smile all about Mulder?" she asked him, eyebrow raised, leaning over her desk towards mulder.

"eh?… I'm not smiling" he replied opening his eye's and looking at her with mischief in his eye's.

"Mulder….I saw you, you were smirking like the cat who got the cream, C'mon what is it?" Still not acknowledging he was he gave her a little smile, his eye's refusing to let anything be read

"OK then Mulder, if you wont tell me then I'm not going to press it"

hmmm she's not challenging me, I wonder why?

"Anyway Scully, I think it's time we called it a day"

Standing up, refusing to look her in the eye, he heads to the door and tosses her coat over her lap, grab's his and throwing it on. Scully who is a bit annoyed that he's clearly not telling her something, nod's and stands to put her coat on too.

" I guess your right mulder, you got anything planned for this year?" she asks raising her eyebrow again,

"no…."

He laugh's to himself. Scully heads out the door and mulder proceeds to lock the office door's. the drive home is quiet. Mulder picked Scully up this morning as it had been snowing and he thought it would be safer, Scully had decided to agree to save any arguing.

As they pulled up outside her apartment, she turned and smiled and him, he return the smile, I really want to kiss you right now gazing into his eye's revealed nothing, what are you thinking?

"well I hope you have a nice Christmas Scully" still smiling although the smirk from earlier had disappeared.

" You too Mulder" she replied while opening the door putting one foot on the Snowy sidewalk.

"Scully" Mulder whispered

Turning towards him She was greeted by his soft , warm lips as he planted a kiss to her mouth. oh my god, what is he doing

She Quickly returned his kiss and pulled away from his lips

"Merry Christmas Scully"

" Merry Christmas Mulder" she replied looking slightly confused, her face flushed, with a number of feeling's that had flown through her head.

Stepping out of the car and walking up to her apartment she unlocked the door, closing it behind her and leaning back on it while she unbuttoned her coat. 'What the hell was that?, I cant believe he kissed me' she thought while struggling to undo the last button. She headed to the bathroom and turned on the shower.

24th december

Mulders apartment

Lounging on his sofa, Muder was thinking about yesterdays events in the car, She had kissed him back, but what did it mean to her. Reaching behind him he picked up the phone and pushed speed dial 1.

"hello" answered the voice on the other end

"Scully" he replied, not quite sure why he was phoning

"Hi Mulder, What's up?" She asked

"Nothings up scully" taking a moment to gather his thoughts "I just called to ask what you were doing tomorrow? Will you be at your mum's this year?"

"Yes, I wont be staying there this year though. Just out for dinner at noon then back home, why?" she asked.

Pause "Mulder? You still there?"

"Yes Scully…sorry….erm could you pop over when you get back?" he asked her holding his breath till she answered

"Sure mulder, no problem. I'll see Tomorrow " she said smiling. As he let his breath out.

"ok Scully, See you then"

Wonder what he Wants, damn, I hate not knowing what he wants.

25th December 18:23

Mulder's Apartment

Sitting on the sofa waiting for Scully, Who would arrive any minute now, he knew she was smiling when she had answered him yesterday, when he had asked he over. He got up and headed to the window, the thought's that were running through his head were interesting. The last few weeks the two had grown closer, looking for reasons to touch each other, where before it was just comforting, innocent, the slowed breathing if one leaned over the other's shoulder, the atmosphere was amazing, he even thought skinner had noticed while they sat in his office, then the kiss in the car, he'd never expected her to return it and when she did, he was surprised, slightly aroused too. Her lips so soft and plump, it was better than he had imagined. He smiled to himself.

There was a knock at the door and he opened it to Scully, who was wearing the most amazing Dress, Black, strapless, flowing to just above her knee's, she looked so beautiful, beyond his word's

"Hi" she smiled, raising a bag that contained some Wine and a box

ooo I think she bought me a present

"wow Scully, you look Amazing!" He said then smiled one of those rare happy smiles.

Scully blushed then smiled at him "thank you mulder, we went out for dinner for a change… you gonna invite me in then"

"oh sure, come on in" then he chuckled to himself 'Embarrassed? Mulder? He seems nervous' she though to herself.

She walked passed him and placed the Bag on his Coffee table then turned to him.

"What's the occasion mulder, Its not like you to celebrate Christmas"

"No it's not is it" He giggled " I just thought, we would both be spending tonight by ourselves so why not together for a change" Was that a question or a statement Mulder?

"oh, really. Well then, wine?" she asked taking the bottle from the bag, smiling at him.

He headed to the kitchen, and returned with 2 glasses and a bowl of popcorn

"I though we could watch a movie or something on TV"

"adventurous" she giggled back at him and he joined her, while heading to the sofa to sit down and she did the same.

Filling their glasses and sitting back against the cushions she looked at him and smiled.

"what?" he smiled

"I got you something" she replied while leaning over and reaching the bag still perched on the table. Pulling out a present wrapped in Silver paper.

"oh….You shouldn't have Scully" pause she stared at him smiling, "good job I got you one too then" he laughed. Reaching under the sofa and pulling out a small thin box wrapped in starry paper.

They exchanged their gifts, opening them like children on Christmas morning, Smiles all round, as they finally got passed the paper, Mulder gasped as he looked at her.

"Scully you shouldn't have" staring at the gold cuff links and tie in the box.

She was smiling too and as she opened her box, her mouth slowly opened

"Scully?"

" Oh my god Mulder" is all she could say

"Do you like it?"

"Yes! I love it, but it's too much mulder"

"No it's noughing really Scully, I just wanted to give you something special, to say thank you"

"You didn't have to Mulder" she smiled as she removed the sparkling necklace from it's box. He took it off her and grabbed her shoulders, turned her round and draped it round her neck fastening it behind.

She looked down, still smiling and turning she threw her arms around his neck and whispered in his ear "Thank you!" prompting him to wrap his arms around her back and whispered in her ear in return "and thank you, Scully"

She sat back resting her forehead on his, memories of every time they had sat like this flooding back to both of them, they smiled and she lifted off him just slightly and tilted her mouth to his, kissing him in the most tender way he had ever felt. Returning the kiss then pulling back he looked at her, in his eye's she could see confusion, passion and love, all for me, I never realised its all for me

"Scully…I…." he said while he looked up to make eye contact with her.

"what mulder? What's wrong?"

"no it's not that, I need to…want to explain something to you, I need you to know." pause she looked at him, giving him permission to continue with her eye's. "I need you to know how madly in love with you I am!" still maintaining the eye contact "Mulder" she whispered back "No hear me out please Scully, I Need you to know, even if you don't feel the same, I just have to tell you, you are the most important person in my life, I love you, I really do, I know this comes as a shock, believe me I shocked myself too, but it's true, I love you, I'm *in* LOVE with you Scully, I have been for so long, I've only just admitted it to myself but I'm in love with you Scully" she sat looking at him, her eye's wide and her mouth open, she was gob smacked "Scully?" still no answer he sat looking at her for a few minutes. She finally swallowed then smiled at him, "I know Mulder, I know."

"What?" he asked, Confused

"I've known for a while too mulder"

"how do you mean?" he was still confused, How could she know?

"I mean I know you love me, I just didn't know you felt the same as me, Mulder, I didn't think you *were* in love with me, I cant believe your in love with me too!"

"too?"

"yes silly, I *love* you too, I'm in love with you too Mulder, for a while now, I cant believe this, how did we not see this coming?"

""I cant believe this is happening Scully!" he whispered, putting his hand on hers.

"me neither" Gazing into his eye's, she was so shocked but aroused all the same perhaps more, kiss him you idiot and she did, he opened his mouth and welcomed her tongue to wrestled with his, the sparks were flying, this was the most passionate kiss either had even experienced. After what seemed like forever, Mulder broke his lips away from Scully's, smiling with passion in his eye's.

"Mulder" Scully Gasped between breaths

"I Love You Scully" She smiled back at him before bringing her lips to his again, at the same time his hands reached for the Zip on the back of her dress, pulling it right down his fingers brushing her skin from top to bottom, she shivered at his touch, feeling her nipples harden with the sensations he was creating. Breaking the kiss, She reached for his t-shirt, pulling it up and over his head, dropping it to the floor, running her hands down his chest on the way back down heading to undo his belt. His hands had wandered round to the front of her chest, his finger's rimming the top of her dress.

As she finally undid his Button and zipper, his bulging sex now throbbing under his boxers, Scully slipped her hand under them and grasped onto him, he gasped and smiled then proceeded to peel her dress down, past her breasts, which he grasped with his hands, taking her nipple into his mouth he teased, sucking and fluttering his tongue over the tip. She released her grip on him, removing her hand she lifted her hips and slid her dress completely off., revealing her black silk panties, not once breaking mulders mouth from her nipple.

She Gasped as his free hand brushed down over her stomach, to rim the top of her panties, before pushing down past them towards her arousal, , she let out a moan, her nails digging into his arms, "mulder" she gasped, he lifted his head, she brought her mouth straight to his, biting his bottom lip before diving in for a lustful kiss, tongues wrestling once again.

Scully reached for Mulders jeans, pulling them downwards as he lifted his hips of the sofa allowing her to do so with ease. He pushed her back on the sofa, inserting a finger into her wetness, with a moan of approval from Scully, with that he withdrew and grasped her panties with both hands and slowly pulled them down and kneeling so he could see her in her entire nakedness, as she did at the same time.

"Scully" he smiled "Your so beautiful" gliding his fingers from her belly button to the centre of her breasts, while all she could do was smile back. Putting her hand around the back of his neck she pulled him in for another sweet kiss. Running her hand up his thigh, brushing her finger tips along the edge of his balls and continuing up the length of his erection, he let out a moan.

Proceeding to bend down to return his mouth to her nipple while his hand returned to her wetness. Rubbing her clit with his thumb while he inserted two finger. Both were moaning now, and Scully parted her legs slightly farther to allow his fingers deeper entry.

She proceeded to grasp his shoulder, digging her nails into his flesh causing another moan to escape his lip, removing his hands and his mouth from their task he rose higher, kissing her neck, biting, sucking gently, "mmm" was all she could say in reply. "I want you so bad Scully". Removing her hand, he placed the tip of his erection at her opening and gently eased himself in slightly. She gasped and let out a whimpered moan,

"Oh Mulder" she sighed placing her hands on his bum, she pulled him, pushing him completely into her depth, he stilled for a moment, lifting his head he looked into her eye's, seeing what she was thinking, he withdrew slightly, then thrust back in again, both moaned at this sensation they created for each other took over, lip locking again as he pulled out then thrust in again and again, sinking her teeth into his neck while moaning with each inward thrust he made.

He could feel her tensing as she was getting close to orgasm, he kneeled up so he could see her face, with each thrust she moaned. He put his right hand to the top of her curl's, his Left on her thigh, reaching his thumb around her he moved across the top of her clit, rubbing slow but firm, as her moans increased and grew louder, making him release a few of his own.

She grasped onto his thigh's, While her body was over come with the most intense orgasm she had ever experienced, his thrusting increased as her body convulsed round him, she was near screaming, "oh Mulder….ahhh!…..God Mulder!", he was pounding himself into her now, fast and hard, edging towards his own orgasm, when "Mulder!" was ringing in his ears as she one again dug her nails into his thigh's convulsing again, coming once more, more intense than the first one, causing him to loose it, with a few more hard thrust her emptied himself into her, with a moan. Lying across her raised on his elbows her kissed her, tender

With the release, she smiled when he moved to look at her.

"Happy Christmas Mulder" she laughed pressing a kiss to his lips.

"Yes it is Scully, What a present, Laugh I Love You Scully"

"I Love you too Mulder"

They spooned on the sofa, not breaking contact once and fell into a peaceful sleep.

26th December 10:00

Mulder's Apartment

Scully stirred on the sofa, noticing Mulder was no longer behind her, she rose to her elbow and glanced around his apartment.

"Mulder?….Mulder?" she said her voice raised slightly while she swung her legs round to sit up. Wrapping the blanket around her she looked in his bedroom.. no mulder, so she headed on into the kitchen… again no mulder to be found. She walked towards the bathroom, she could make out his muffled voice, singing something.

She pushed the bathroom door open and could make him out through the frosted glass of the shower doors, dropping the blanket, she opened the door's. He turned and smiled, pulling her to his embrace. He Proceeded to Kiss her neck, dragging her under the spray of the shower.

His hand slipping between her legs once more, "oh…mmmmm" Scully moaned as he thrust his fingers inside her brushing her clit at the same time. Scully looked up, hearing the Phone ring in the other room, "mulder?…H.. hadn't you better get that…oh!" trying to resist letting a louder noise escape her lips. "No…..If it's important they'll phone back…mmm" he said as she grasped onto his erection, bringing her hand up and down his shaft.

He picked her up, walking out the shower, not even stopping to grab a towel, he walked them into is bedroom throwing Scully onto his bed, grabbing her knee's he opened her thigh's and brought his mouth to her, licking sucking, nipping while she grabbed onto the sheet's twisting them in her hands, "oh Mulder, That's feels so good" Nearly shouting at the top of her voice, he withdrew and inched forward, pushing his arousal into her wetness "God Scully you feel so good"

Thrusting slower than the night before, he wanted to last this time. He Brought her hand to between her thigh's encouraging her to play with her clit, which she did, "you like that mulder?" she gasped "Yes" was all he could manage. She continued to moan at the sensation they both were giving her.

KNOCK KNOCK! "Mulder?" Scully asked "the door" he showed no signs of giving up his position to go and answer it.

"MULDER!" He heard, not Scully this time though. "Oh my god mulder that's Skinner" he jumped up grabbing his robe and throwing it on, "Scully, stay here I'll deal with him ok" he said, sounding conserned we could be split up over this "Ok Mulder I will!" walking out he pulled the bedroom door closed behind him.

Mulder opened the and Skinner walked in, "Sir? Whats the matter?"

"I have had Margret Scully on the Phone today, saying she's been unable to contact Scully since she left her at half 5 Yesterday evening, I have also been unable to contact her too, her cell is switched off and her home goes straight to answer phone" mulder said noughing, and Skinner continued "Mrs. Scully says she was heading over here to see you, did she arrive Mulder?"

Still unable to answer Skinner he shrugged and was about to open his mouth to speak when skinner spoke up "What's going on here Mulder? Am I disturbing you?" he knew something was going on, raising his eyebrows at mulder "No sir, you didn't disturb me and Scully did drop by yesterday, she left about 8ish Sir" Skinner glared at him, Clearly not believing him I think we're busted "Mulder I heard Screaming, I'm not stupid, what's going on, Where's Scully" He barged past mulder into his living room, seeing a light on in the bedroom her headed in that direction "Sir, Where are you going" shit he thoughtSkinner Paused "Just taking a look around Mulder, something to hide?" then continuing to his room and pushing the door open, Standing in the doorway he could see there was clearly someone in his bed, but he could not see who "Scully?" Scully lay Still, holding her breath fuck

Skinner glanced around the room before turning and looking around the living room, spying a suit jacket on the floor in a heap, "Games up Mulder" he said strolling towards the Jacket, picking it up, I the room Scully sat up wrapping herself in the sheet she proceeded to stand up, turning in she could clearly see Mulder with his 'busted' face on she headed towards the door. "well mulder, Care to explain why you have Scully's Jacket?" Turning to him, holding it out for him too see. "Sir" Skinner turned to see a slightly naked Scully wrapped up in a sheet entering the room "What the hell do you two think you are doing?" They both couldn't help but notice the grin on the assistant director's face. Confused Mulder looked at Scully then back to skinner, "Sir, why are you smiling?" he didn't reply just stood smiling, looking from Scully to Mulder back and forth "SIR!" Scully said, her voice slightly raised, getting his attention, "Well Well Well, Finally you two have gotten it together, pause Taken you long enough, there have been Polls gong for month's!" "Sir, you Can't be serious?" Scully asked looking slightly concerned "They could split us up over this"

pause "they're not going to split you up Scully, I'm not going to breath a word" He assured her, heading towards the door, Turning as his hand met the door knob, he smiled at the two who were standing there no knowing what to say before turning and headed out closing the door behind him. Mulder and Scully looked at each other "Oh my god Mulder, what was that all about?" "I don't know Scully, I had a feeling he knew I was up to something,

The day we finished, when I couldn't wipe the smirk of my face, I knew he knew, I could see it when he looked at you, at me" he laughed, walking toward her. He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her in for a kiss, she stopped him by putting her finger to his lips "why didn't you say anything Mulder?" he smiled "If I had told you then you would have known, I didn't want too ruin it, I didn't want to tell you at work, then send you home alone." She pressed her lips to his , kissing him deeply, "now mulder, Where were we?"

He reached down and unwrapped her from the sheet whilst she undid his robe, the arousal that disappeared when Skinner had interrupted them quickly returned, Mulder lifted her and backed against the wall, Scully placed her foot against the back of the sofa to give them some support. Mulder thrust upward, impaling her, "uh. Mulder" she Gasped, the sensation was incredible, he thrust in and out, harder and faster, Scully's legs were shaking with impending orgasm "oh…right there ohm that's goood mulder, don't stop please" mulder let out a moan, as she convulsed around him, he continued to thrust knowing he couldn't last much longer, as her orgasm took over he could hold it no longer, with several hard thrusts, he reached orgasm, his body shuddered with the strain, as they both moaned at the pleasure, his head dropped to her shoulder, still panting, he kissed her neck before letting her slide to her feet. She rested her head on his shoulder. "I love you Mulder" After a moment she lifted her head and he returned his lips to hers. "I Love you too Scully" He grabbed her hand, "hungry Scully?" she nodded in reply, "Lets head out and get some breakfast. I'm starving." "Me too Mulder".


End file.
